the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
GoldenFox
Background GoldenFox is an internet reviewer and has been an online content creator since 2005. He first started on Newgrounds with video game parodies and owned a site entitled “Golden Fox Studios” from 2006 to 2007. He then moved to Art in 2008 after registering on DeviantArt as he was once a major in Computer Graphics during his college years. In 2009, he started reviewing movies as an influence from Doug Walker, Roger Ebert, and James Rolfe. He joined the Brony Fandom after he confessed his like of the show by a video entitled “My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Confession Review” submitted on May 29th, 2011. Since then he’s been contributing by reviewing individual episodes. Personality Golden Fox is easily frustrated, prone to anger and temper-tantrums, but he can be easily convinced and unsure of himself. He has ranged choices in reviewing movies, and he occasionally wishes for the best of the MLP series. However, this can be haunting to him when it can easily make him unlikable, as CarToonz tortured him with this and breaking him. into tears by exposing this through the movie Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakuel, and rendering him in a pitch-black room crying for weeks. This has since made him sensitive to similar things. He's also overprotective of his girlfriend Keyframe at times, as he went into the TF2 Analysis Community as the Blue Sniper to protect her, originally choosing the Blue Heavy until he couldn't cope well with the weight of Sasha the Minigun and being endangered more than Keyframe. He can also have an ego within him as his competitiveness can show when he indulges in saving the TF2 Analysis Community from the raging robots by a lucky shot, even beating Voice of Reason in many sniper challenges, mostly out of dumb luck. Trivia * In a relationship with Keyframe * GoldenFox has a slight tendency to get carried away in his reviews, though he will backtrack and apologize when he does. ** In his “Magic Duel” review commentary video, he gave his further regards to his criticisms of the beginning duel scene.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yp_JxxS2UfY ** In his “Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000” review, he gave an apologetic speech at the end after his vicious criticisms on the entire episode as it is also his most hated episode of the show. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bohiAiKkgMw ** After his “Filli Vanilli” review regarding his massive rant about Pinkie Pie’s portrayal, he heard rumors about the writer, Amy Keating Rogers, getting death threats. So he made another video where he gave his apology to Amy and implying how wrong it is to get this swept up over a fictional character.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVhe2feX0CU ** On January 3, 2015, he posted a video on why he Skipped Rainbow Rocks. His reasoning’s were that he took a major offense by the IDW team by blaming the fandom that Equestria Girls happened during their panel at BronyCon 2013, implying that Hasbro contained a huge collection of humanized fanart, and that all criticisms he’s made on Equestria Girls (As well as other reviewers who gave their critique) were heavily discarded. The video was immediately placed on private after the overwhelming comments that stated the team was actually joking. He posted another video a few days later where he gave his apology and stated he’s not good at telling who’s joking after his unfortunate experiences of being teased in junior high.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4ztpk2ERDA '''' * It is a running joke that he is easily turned on by mares in outfits and will pop a wingboner whenever he sees one, shown in his reviews of "Simple Ways", "For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils" with Silver Quill, and "Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3" where Eliyora takes full advantage of to both, tease him in a Wonderbolt Lilac Dress, and embarrass him a bit when he collaborated with Keyframe on "Hearts and Hooves Day". * Has mentioned his love for the Super Nintendo in his “Trade Ya” review, and has used some of the SNES soundtrack in the background of his following Season 4 reviews. ** Super Castlevania IV in his “Bats!” Review https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpURMxTMh3w ** Chrono Trigger in his “Three’s a Crowd” Review https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0zDn8n0TXU ** Super Metroid in his “Filli Vanilli” Review https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFSjGxnKfME ** Earthbound in his “Twilight Time” Review https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFSjGxnKfME ** U.N. Squadron in his “It Ain’t Easy Being Breezies” Review https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsGbOOxLZeU ** Final Fantasy VI in his “Trade Ya” Review https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdnnKl8weVM ** Demon’s Crest in his “Equestria Games” Review https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJURT7wUJJA * His speech at the end of his “Twilight’s Kingdom” review, got featured in a page of Awesome on TV Tropes. http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Awesome/MLPAnalysis * Has once been possessed be Aeon of Dreams. Links YouTube: 'https://www.youtube.com/user/GoldenFox17 '''2nd YouTube Channel: 'https://www.youtube.com/c/goldenfoxstream 'Twitch: 'https://www.twitch.tv/goldenfoxstream 'DeviantArt: 'http://golden-fox19.deviantart.com/ '''Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/GoldenFox Tumblr: http://ask-goldenfox.tumblr.com/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/GoldenFox17 SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/goldblaze-phoenix Gallery crimson_fang_by_golden_fox19-d84qvuk.png|Crimson Fang, Goldenfox's halloween persona. Vector by Goldenfox himself.|link=http://golden-fox19.deviantart.com/art/Crimson-Fang-491702204 goldenfox_and_keyframe_snuggle_by_edk180-d8qkdpj.png|Art by Lightning Bliss|link=http://lightning-bliss.deviantart.com/art/GoldenFox-and-KeyFrame-Snuggle-528350311 in_the_warmth_of_your_wings_by_lanilioness-d8123nr.png|Art by theabbeyroadie|link=http://theabbeyroadie.deviantart.com/art/In-the-Warmth-of-Your-Wings-485507079 golden_fox_by_isaacs_collar-d857b0s.png|Golden as The Doctor by Isaacs-Collar|link=http://isaacs-collar.deviantart.com/art/Golden-Fox-492468364 stupid_snake_by_scriptlesspony-d91rs9m.jpg|Art by Scriptless Pony|link=http://scriptlesspony.deviantart.com/art/Stupid-Snake-547171546 goldenfox_goldblaze_phoenix_cutie_mark_by_golden_fox19-d6wgdww.png|Golden Fox's Cutie Mark|link=Link: http://goldenfoxda.deviantart.com/art/GoldenFox-Goldblaze-Phoenix-Cutie-Mark-417309296 GoldenBadgeV2.png Category:Alphabetical Category:Male Category:Pegasus OC Category:Bronalysts